Escort Duty
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Heero faces a difficult mission and time is running out...


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.

AN: Got bored... very bored. My first work in the Gundam Wing fandom, and one of my few works of humor.

* * *

Heero Yuy checked his watch, comparing it to the mission time that he had to meet, and winced internally.

With all the opposition in their way, the marks he was escorting would never make it on time, and his mission would end in failure.

Unacceptable. Failure was not an option on this high priority mission.

Sighing, both at the slight trepidation at his superior's comments on his strategy and his forced use of... force in front of the marks who were specifically supposed to avoid seeing violence, he leaned his head out the window, his hand reaching into his jacket for a flat, slim pistol he kept at all times.

Sure it was an age of peace, but his job required him at times to be a bit cautious. Paranoia was what saved Heero's life during the war, after all. That and phenomenal skill and luck that bordered divine intervention, and abilities that got him through situations that would have killed or severely maimed other human beings. But also paranoia.

Heero Yuy stuck his head out his transport, his pistol cocked and his eye tracking the target. Raising his pistol, one shot rang out loudly, dulled by the roar of the movement of the transport vehicle.

The target, an opposing transport, took the shot in the wheels, which were poorly protected, Heero noticed with a smirk. His expert marksmanship forced the transport to spin out of control, but still stopped safely.

His superior, and his own personal oaths would not allow him to kill anyone anymore. Even if that oath was made while he was delirious with pain and half-conscious, it was still an oath, and Heero Yuy never broke his word.

Okay, except for the times when he promised to kill Relena. But come on, he couldn't actually do it anyway, heck, he ended up doing just the opposite. Still, except for those times, Heero kept his word, and his oath to never kill again was one thing he would keep at all costs.

Still, the Perfect Soldier persona never dies, and when it or at least the part of the persona that allowed Heero to be the best marksman in the known world was needed, Heero would not hesitate to do use it. Especially on this mission that involved high priority escort duty of important marks.

Ignoring the protests and movements of restraint from the other occupants of the transport, as well as the angered vehement threats from the downed driver of the opposing vehicle, he tracked the next transport that blocked their path.

This transport was green, and was capable of holding a much larger group of people, and was suited more for younger civilians. And its wheels were far too easy to track and take down with another precise shot.

The driver of the transport was a young female who screamed angry curses and threats at Heero, who ignored them.

His job was too important to pay attention to the threats of neutralized opposition.

By now, his superior was screaming at him to refrain from using force, but of course, Heero knew he was in the right. His main objective lay in getting the marks in the transport to their destination. The safety of those not directly involved in the mission and who were obstacles to the mission was a much lower priority for this mission. And Heero Yuy never failed to complete a mission, at all costs.

And he'd be damned to the ninth circle of Hell if he'd start now.

Now he spotted a much more venerable obstacle, an older female was about to cross the street, her movements slow and fragile, aided by a long polished wooden cane. Heero checked his mission time, and nearly swore, but refrained from doing so. The other occupants of the transport did not like vulgar language, especially around the marks.

Still, he had good reason to. His mission time would be overshot if they stopped for the older female. So Heero did what he had to do to complete the mission, even if it meant extreme measures to get the job done.

He opened fire with his pistol, aiming the bullet to strike the cane of the old female, and the force of the shot knocked her down, flat onto her posterior with a hard thump.

Heero allowed himself a small smirk of evil humor and smugness. Final obstacle neutralized.

"Mission, complete." He whispered in satisfaction, closing his Prussian blue eyes in contentment.

But now his superior was screeching at him in anger and fury and ire, which caused Heero Yuy to wince several times. And this was a man who hadn't batted an eye when he self-destructed his Gundam and attempted to do so again on several other occasion.

Heero made a mental note to request his superior to relax. These missions with the marks had proved to make his superior quite on edge.

And a stressed out superior made life a lot harder on the ex-Gundam pilot.

As the transport pulled up to the building where the marks would convene with others of their position, Heero relaxed into his chair and said a calm, even fond farewell to the marks, and the marks nodded and left after complimenting him on his efficient marksmanship.

However, his superior was not as calm. In fact, calm was probably the last word you would use to describe Heero's superior.

His superior, also known as his wife, Relena Darlian Peacecraft Yuy, turned, her golden blond hair whipped around violently as soon she saw the marks go inside the building, turning towards Heero with a fierce glare from her blue eyes, disapproval practically oozing out of her every pore.

All in all, Heero found it quite attractive sometimes. But he had no time to comment on this, as his superior opened her mouth to speak, her ocean blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Heero Yuy! I didn't need you to shoot at everything that got in our way! We're just taking our kids to school for God's sake!"

* * *

AN: When I get bored, stuff like this happens. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
